McToons/Eps.12
PREVIOUSLY ON THE MCTOONS Akro Bat closes the trap door. * O'Lantern - We're trapped! * McBoo - No, this is King Boo's secret alter. * King Boo - What the! Who let you it! * McBoo - Um...Akro Bat. * King Boo - I guess your hear to work for me. RIGHT? * Murphy - Yes, your majesty! * McBoo - Nonono, we- * King Boo - Why do you guys have the same outfit? * Murphy - WE'RE TWINS! * McBoo - Um...sure. * O'Lantern - Um, your majesty, whats that painting on the wall for? * King Boo - It's for Mario! See, a long time ago, a freed a bunch of ghosts from a gallery. They were all trapped in paintings. Then I created a mansion and sent a letter to Luigi, Mario's bro. Mario should be hear already! * Mario - Hello? * King Boo - NEW GUY! * McBoo - McBoo, your majesty. * King Boo - I'll give you the honors of capturing Mario. McBoo has traveled back in time to find that O'Lantern, King Boo, and the rest of his friends don't even know him, and now the king wants him to capture Mario for him. * McBoo - M...M...Mario? * Mario - Hello? Luigi?! * King Boo - YES MARIO! Now harry! * O'Lantern - Lets go! * Mario - MAMA MIA!!! O'Lantern and McBoo jump on Mario and drag him into the painting. * King Boo - Now, how easy was that?! * McBoo - Not bad. * Mario - Get mea outa here! * McBoo - Now, do you have any idea how to travel though time? * King Boo - WHAT THE HECK! Nobody can do that! YOU NUTCASE!!! * Murphy - Can O'Lantern and I join your troop? * King Boo - Sure...if you always call me your...where'd that other guy go? McBoo flees from the mansion. * McBoo - I must find Booberry! Must...find...Boo- * Clank Bones - SUP! * McBoo - Clank? * Clank Bones - Ya...how'd you know? * McBoo - Um...say, do you know time travel? * Clank Bones - No, but Kooper Trooper does! * McBoo - Kooper...Trooper? * Clank Bones - Ya, he lives in Toad Town...but careful. * McBoo - Where in Toad Town? * Clank Bones - West. In a shell-shaped house downtown. Can't miss it! * McBoo - Thanks Clank!...WAIT! And be extra good for King Boo so you don't get replaced. * Clank Bones - What?... * McBoo - Good luck! Bye! * Clank Bones - Same to you...replaced? McBoo sets off to Toad Town. * Blue Toad - GHOST!!! * Toad - AHHHHHHHH!!! * McBoo - Um...gotta go! McBoo travel downtown. * Koopa Troopa - GHOST! * Goomba - There's no such thing as...GHOST!!! * McBoo - Sup. McBoo finds Kooper Trooper's house and knocks on the door. * McBoo - Kooper Trooper? * Kooper Trooper - Mr. Trooper to you...McBoo. * McBoo - Your the one that sent me here! * Mr. Trooper - Yes. I am an inventor. I created the time clock that sent you here. I was stabbed by the killer. * McBoo - Yaaaa...well I've got a little problem...the clock...broke. * Mr. Trooper - Well, I do have a spare, but only for dire situations. * McBoo - Can you fix the future? Or can I? * Mr. Trooper - That is up to you. * McBoo - But I can't stop the killer on my own! * Mr. Trooper - Take this! It's the Sword of the Spirits. Use it against this killer. I will give you one chance. * McBoo - Thats all I need. MCBOO IS GETTING A SECOND CHANCE TO SAVE HIS FRIENDS. WITH THIS SWORD WORK AGAINST THIS KILLER OR WILL MCBOO PARISH ALONG WITH HIS FRIENDS? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE MCTOONS! Category:McToons Category:Fan Fiction Category:McBoo (series)